The present invention relates generally to steering wheel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to such steering wheel assembly which is composed of a detachable outer rim part and a central hub part of a steering shaft for being fixedly mounted on the steering shaft for security purposes.
Various steering wheel locking mechanisms have been utilized, either internally or externally, for purposes of securing the steering wheel. The idea basically focuses on preventing the steering wheel from being turned so that it is impossible to drive the vehicle. These kind of locking mechanisms are generally provided with additional lock devices which are constructed in such a way as to effectively preventing them from being forced open. While such kind of locking mechanisms are generally effective, they have the drawbacks of complicated construction and expensive for installation costs.
This invention discloses an entirely different steering wheel assembly having more reliable and effective security provisions.